until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike (Canon)
Michael Munroe, known to his friends as Mike, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Brett Dalton. Appearance Mike wears a flannel jacket underneath a dark blue padded vest, a white tanktop undershirt, and a pair of jeans. After progressing through the game, Mike's appearance changes to that of his jeans, a white tanktop undershirt, and an olive-green tattered army jacket. In the prologue, Mike wears a red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. Personality Described ingame as intelligent, determined and persuasive, Mike is known among the survivors for being promiscuous, and seems to "love women" despite his hate for commitment, and is very popular with them. He is a man of action, and is usually the first to volunteer and make suggestions. According to a hallucination of Dr. Hill, Mike has a fear of Isolation despite being on his own more than any other character in the game. However, this could just be a misrepresentation of Mike from the patient's perspective. Killed Victims * Emily (Determinant) * Hannah Washington (Wendigo) (Determinant) * Three Wendigos Relashionships Ashley Mike and Ashley do not appear to get along very well, nor are they close. His lowest base relationships in the game are with her and Matt. However, they were in agreement on either shooting Emily or forcing her to leave after she was bitten. He also comforts her if Chris is killed during the shed run. Beth Washington As Mike and most of the survivors call after Hannah as she flees the lodge, Beth runs up to them and asks what happened. After learning that Hannah's emotional state was due to the group playing a prank on her, Beth calls Mike and the rest of the gang jerks and runs after Hannah. When it is revealed that Hannah cannibalized Beth in the Mines, he initially denies it, because he does not want to believe that that could happen to Beth. Emily In the beginning of the game Mike and Emily are in a relationship but break up in the year between the disappearance of Hannah Washington and Beth Washington. Mike and Emily try to forgive each other for their actions so they would at least be friends and move on. Mike can choose to say whether Jessica brings out the worst in Emily or tell Jessica to lay off Emily. Mike's second highest base relationship in the game is with her. Hannah Washington Hannah had a crush on Mike prior to the incident at the lodge. Just before the game begins, Mike writes Hannah a note telling her to come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. As she arrives, Mike convinces Hannah to strip for him. Unbeknownst to her, Mike's advances were part of a prank that he, Emily, Jessica, Matt, and Ashley were playing on her. When she finds out, she becomes humiliated and flees the lodge, only to presumably meet her death in the woods. As a Wendigo, Hannah appears to have remnants of her care towards Mike. While she would kill every other person when given the chance, she never causes any direct fatal injuries to Mike, despite having many opportunities to do so. Jessica Jessica and Mike are known to be in a relationship. His highest base relationship in the game is with Jessica. Jessica waits at the ski lift to see Mike, and they have a playful snowball fight. They later go visit a cabin to have intercourse, and Mike is distraught when Jessica is kidnapped, and risks his life to save her. Believing that she is dead following her fall to the bottom of the shaft, he becomes extremely angry and upset and attempts to hunt down her killer. If Jessica dies, whether it's Mike's fault (for not being fast enough chasing her) or not (she dies later on in the mines when traveling either with Matt or by herself), Mike blames himself in the post-game interview, tearful and repentant. Jessica also shows concern for Mike in her post-game interview, asking if he made it out and if he's safe no matter what happens. The two clearly care about each other very much. Matt Depending on the player's actions, Mike and Matt can fight after Mike jumps out at Matt and Emily to scare them. They do not initially get along well due to Mike's former and present relationships with Emily. Mike's lowest base relationships in the game are with Matt and Ashley. Notably, Mike attempts to diffuse the situation between himself and Matt both times Matt acts initially aggressive, though he will fight back if Matt jumps at him. Additionally, later on in the game, if Emily shows back up alive after the attack in the mines, Mike asks about Matt almost immediately, wondering where he is and implying that maybe Matt has harder feelings against Mike than the other way around. Sam Mike and Sam have markedly different personalities that can put them at odds with each other at the beginning of the game. However, their trust and support for each other gradually increases as the situation becomes increasingly grim, forcing both of them to take action and eventually depend on each other for survival. When they are reunited after being separated they are happy to see each other alive and Sam can even show concern towards Mike's fingers if he had them amputated, showing that she cares for his well being. Regardless of Mike's and Sam's differences in personality, their survival skills and resourcefulness allowed them to rely on each other and develop a strong mutual trust for each other towards the end. Josh Washington Mike and Josh initially do not have the highest relationship values, but they tend to get along relatively well together at the beginning of the game, anyway. Josh does not seem hostile at Mike regarding his involvement in the disappearance of Hannah and Beth last year. They've apparently talked about a cabin farther up in the woods for Mike to take Jessica, and Josh jokes with him and apologizes for having to send the pair of them away after Jessica and Emily fight. Josh may have been intending to prank them later, but we never see it come to fruition. Later, Mike is angry with Josh over the 'death' of Jessica, believing that he is the culprit, and helps Chris tie Josh up in the shed nearby so they can keep an eye on him. Mike volunteers to stay with Josh in the shed while Chris heads back with the others. When the truth comes out, Mike figures that Josh must have the cable car key, and goes back into the mines to find him and retrieve both him and the key. Mike apologizes and says "I was wrong" about Josh being responsible for Jessica's death, and the two of them are amicable and even somewhat friendly while traveling together in the mines. When Hannah captures Josh, regardless of what happens, Mike runs, believing Josh to be dead. He expresses some level of guilt over what happened with Josh in his post-game interview. Chris Mike and Chris do not have a lot of interaction in the game, and indeed seem like very different people personality-wise. However, when the group comes back together in Chapter 7 and find out the truth about who the masked man is, it's Chris and Mike that take Josh out to the shed and tie him up. Based on who Chris chose to sacrifice during the sawblade trap, Josh will choose to antagonize one of them (regarding their romantic interests, respectively) and Chris has the option to disarm Mike when Mike gets frustrated and points a gun at Josh to stop his antagonizing. If Chris hits him, there's an awkward moment between the two as Mike claims that Chris 'knows him better' than to believe he'd actually hurt Josh, and Chris asks that Mike warn him next time, implying they actually are at least good friends, though we see little of it in the game. Later, they interact again; when the Stranger comes to the lodge, Chris can either open the door for Mike or ask that Mike give him the gun and have Mike open the door. When Mike protests giving up the gun, Chris claims that Mike can "take whatever it is with sheer good looks and muscles", and Mike agrees, handing him the gun. Chris also subtly gives Mike the opinion that he believes Emily needs to leave the lodge if she's bitten by the Wendigo in the mine, yet seems frightened if Mike chooses to shoot Emily. Trivia * He is one of three characters that cannot die until Chapter 10. The other two are Sam and Josh. * He has the most playable chapters out of all protagonists, with eight. * He can find the most totems out of all the playable characters, with ten. ** He can also find half of the total Danger totems. * He was class president in high school. * His dream job is President of the United States. * He loves women and hates commitment. * He was voted most likely to become President. * In ten years, he sees himself working hard and playing hard. * He has a fear of isolation, as diagnosed by Dr. Hill. * His highest traits are romantic, funny, and brave. * His lowest traits are honest, charitable, and curious. * His highest relationship status is with Jessica. * His lowest relationship status is with Matt and Ashley. * He is the one of the two protagonists who could possibly kill another protagonist by intention (Emily). The second one being Ashley, who indirectly kills Chris if Chris chose to shoot Ashley. * His lines of dialogue (mostly curses) are often reused, especially while he is in the sanatorium the second time, and the final showdown with Wendigo at chapter ten. ** Also, his flirting line with Hannah is exactly the same with his flirting line with Jessica if she resists his advance. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Canon